Mechanics Of The Heart
by SteppingStone-x
Summary: "Trying to learn the mechanics of a heart, broken hearted, torn apart, what was left on the floor, has been smashed into pieces, first she hurt it, then she deserted, but I'm trying to save it, before your heart ceases"


*Just a short one shot from when Carla returned from LA, when Michelle was having her problems with Ciaran*

"I guess I'm just not supposed to settle down with a man and be happy"

"Don't be stupid Michelle, you've just not found a fella good enough for you yet, but you will, promise ya!"

Carla slowly raised her hand and cupped the cheek of her best friend, wiping away the tear that was descending down her usually flawless face, nothing pained her more than seeing Michelle upset, she had expected to return from LA and burst through the door right into the middle of Michelle and Ciarans wedding plans, instead she had entered into one of the frostiest atmospheres she had ever experienced and she instantly knew all was not well between the couple. It had only been once the charming Irish man had escaped from Michelle and scuttled off to the pub that she had been able to sit the younger woman down and find out exactly what had happened, how he had managed to mess up their whole wedding, gambled away the money, thus sacrificing the wedding venue deposit.

Carla sighed as she watched the tears fall from Michelle's dark hazel eyes, the pain evident in her, the usual twinkle that was in her eyes had vanished and Carla hated seeing her best friend this way, she knew how long the couple had waited before finally getting together, how long it had taken Michelle to trust him despite her original doubts, and for her to have it thrown back in her face was cruel. Ever since the death of Dean, Carla had hoped that someday somebody else would make Michelle happy, look after her and love her the way Dean had, nobody deserved it more after all of the pain and loss she had suffered in her life.

Michelle desperately wiped at her face before standing up, not muttering a word as she retrieved a bottle of wine from the kitchen area and poured out two glasses, walking back over to the table and shoving one in Carla's direction before walking over to the sofa, slowly sitting down, staring aimlessly into the glass as she swilled the contents against the sides of the glass. She was distracted from her thoughts when she felt Carla grasp hold of her hand, her thumb gently stroking over her knuckles, giving the occasional squeeze as she took a place beside Michelle.

Carla knew she was trying not to break down properly, Michelle had always hidden her feelings well, was an expert at putting on a front, she had certainly had enough practice over the years, attempting to disguise her heartache from her young son, but Carla knew her better than she knew herself at times. She prised the glass from Michelle's hand, placing it onto the coffee table beside them, before turning her attention back to the younger woman, gently placing a finger beneath her chin and tilting Michelle's head so that she was able to meet her gaze, Carla continued to cup Michelle's cheek in her hand, her thumb rubbing small soothing circles over her skin as she gazed into Michelle's eyes. Michelle moved her eyes back downwards, staring at her hands, feeling each of her tears being removed by the most delicate pair of hands and she had never felt so comforted.

Carla continued to look at her best friend, a strange feeling brewing inside her, she loved Michelle, more than she could ever put into words, but this felt different, seeing her so vulnerable and with her guard down made Carla feel completely different, she could see so much of Liam in her now too, the situation felt so very similar to the night he had been in her flat, one of the only times Liam had let his own defences down, when he had been so upset that he simply needed comforting too, and as she looked at Michelle's eyes, she saw the resemblance even more clearly. Carla hated that she had never been able to comfort Liam properly, knowing he wasn't hers, he was somebody elses, that she never got to be the one to be there to help him through the tough times, and now whilst she looked at Michelle, she knew she couldn't allow the same to happen to her. She slipped her free arm around Michelle's small frame, pulling her body closer into her. Michelle proceeded to lean into Carla, her head falling against her chest, revelling in the comfort of Carla's arms tightening around her, she could feel her eyes growing heavy, the days events having drained her mentally as well as physically, she slowly tilted her head back, looking up at Carla and giving her the smallest sad smile, closing her eyes as Carla leant forward and gently tapped her forehead against Michelle's, the two women remained there completely quiet for a few moments before Michelle eventually broke the silence.

"Thankyou" her voice was barely audible, it cracking under the emotions of the day, Carla slowly opened her eyes, the corners of her lips curling, giving Michelle a slight smile as she held a gaze with her, she glanced at Michelle's lips, and involuntary her face moved closer to hers until they could both feel the warmth of each others breath on their lips. Carla glanced once more at Michelle before starting to close the remaining gap between them, hovering her lips over Michelle's, just holding them there for a moment before slowly pressing them together placing the most tender of kisses upon Michelle's lips, Michelle closed her eyes for a moment, her heart pounding, knowing she should instantly pull back, but simply not being able to. Michelle ever so slowly pulled back, their faces still millimetres apart, glancing once into Carla's eyes before looking back at her lips, her breathing slightly heavier than before.

"This shouldn't be happening" Michelle's voice was still barely above a whisper.

"Probably not, but when have we ever played by the rules? You deserve someone who'll treat you right, who'll look after you, and who understands you"

Carla took hold of both of Michelle's hands, feeling them tremble as she did so, before moving her arms around to her back and pulling her into a tight embrace, leaning her face in against her neck and feeling Michelle do the same.


End file.
